


only fools rush in

by matskreider



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, literally sobbed writing this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/pseuds/matskreider
Summary: Brad’s in the middle of doing his tour guiding shtick, walking backwards and gesturing wildly. Tuukka walks on the fringe of the group, street side, sunglasses on and his hands deep in his pockets. He has to laugh as Brad expertly steps aside to let a woman wheeling a stroller and walking her dog pass by, only to come a little too close to the edge of the sidewalk. He wobbles a bit, but corrects himself, and gives a halfhearted glare to Tuukka. “Oh, so you only make saves on the ice?”“Mmhmm.” He blows a bubble with his gum and lets it pop to emphasize his statement, an asshole move that he knows makes Brad laugh more than anything else. Sure enough, it gets him started again.“Typical Tuuks behavior,” he says, shaking his head. “He’s not nearly as scary as he likes to make himself look.”“Don’t lie to them,” Tuukka mutters, and Brad slides his sunglasses down his nose to look at him over the frames.





	only fools rush in

It’s a running joke between the two of them, usually aimed at Brad. He’ll try to suggest something, signified by a big gasp of sudden “genius” and Tuukka will cut him off with a simple, “No.”

The first time that it happened, some of the then-rookies looked like they were watching their parents fight in the kitchen, but when Brad seemed genuinely confused at their horror, they realized it was a joke. They also soon realized that Tuukka was the only one who was allowed to cut off Brad in that way, as someone else tried it and Brad looked genuinely affronted, and Tuukka simply looked at the person with a patient expression that said  _ you have 3 seconds to fix whatever you did, or you’re dead to me. take your pick. _

Through the years, the joke had evolved. Brad had been able to get out longer sentences before Tuukka would cut through, and, occasionally, Brad would be able to turn the tables and get in his own last word. Most memorably, he’d often try to shut Tuukka up with a kiss, but that only worked in specific circumstances, and not very well if they were dressed for practice or a game.

It’s one of those team bonding moments, during the early days of pre-season. They’d had practice in the morning, but their afternoon was free. The weather was nice and warm, and Z talked Pat and Brad into going out with some of the new guys they’d gotten over the course of the offseason, or babies that were still trying to make the call up, and giving them an insider tour of Boston.

Brad’s in the middle of doing his tour guiding shtick, walking backwards and gesturing wildly. Tuukka walks on the fringe of the group, street side, sunglasses on and his hands deep in his pockets. He has to laugh as Brad expertly steps aside to let a woman wheeling a stroller and walking her dog pass by, only to come a little too close to the edge of the sidewalk. He wobbles a bit, but corrects himself, and gives a halfhearted glare to Tuukka. “Oh, so you only make saves on the ice?”

“Mmhmm.” He blows a bubble with his gum and lets it pop to emphasize his statement, an asshole move that he knows makes Brad laugh more than anything else. Sure enough, it gets him started again.

“Typical Tuuks behavior,” he says, shaking his head. “He’s not nearly as scary as he likes to make himself look.”

“Don’t lie to them,” Tuukka mutters, and Brad slides his sunglasses down his nose to look at him over the frames. He stares at Tuukka, who looks behind him to see who he could  _ possibly  _ be glaring at, and Pasta groans and makes his way to the front.

“Okay, okay. If you’re going to be all married, I’ll take over. Now, who wants to know…” Tuukka stops listening as Brad comes up next to him and wedges himself under his arm as they’re walking. It’s hot, and Tuukka heaves a sigh like it’s a task, but Brad just smirks and leans in closer.

They stay with the group for a little bit, before Tuukka squeezes his shoulder, guiding him away from the group. Brad pliantly goes with him, humming along to whatever song was stuck in his head for that day. “Why are we leaving the babies?” he asks eventually, as Tuukka leads him back to the little bakery that they’d started their traditional “post loss cupcakes” routine.

“Because, I’ve been thinking about something –”

“Ooo, dangerous habit, that.”

“Shut up. But I was thinking, and I wanted some of their taffy before I did anything about it,” Tuukka explains, coming to a stop before the glass doors. His heart is beating against his ribs harder than it did before any shootout, any Cup run, but he can’t fall back into his goalie headspace. That’s not who he wants to be when he asks this question.

“Yo, Tuuks, this place looks closed to me,” Brad says, jerking his chin at the darkened windows. Tuukka just pushes the front door open, the little bell chiming.

Alyssa looks up from her phone, clearly fighting a smile. “You can’t be here for any cupcakes yet, the season hasn’t even started.”

Brad shrugs, and Tuukka takes his arm from around him. “Big guy brought me, I just went with it.”

“It’s not like you to not ask questions,” she jokes, biting her lower lip to unsuccessfully hide her grin as she slides Tuukka two boxes. One a sleeve of their saltwater taffy, as he’d asked, and the other one of their usual cupcake to-go containers. “Good luck,” she whispers, grinning as Tuukka takes the boxes.

“Thanks,” he whispers back, putting the taffy in his back pocket, and turning to Brad, who was looking in the display case at the different types of frosting. “Hey, babe,” he begins. “On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if –”

“At least a twenty,” Brad says, smirking and turning around to face Tuukka.

“Well in that case, now we gotta,” Tuukka replies, and even though it’s not nearly like how he’d rehearsed it, it’s so very  _ them,  _ that he can’t help but go along with it. “But, um, you might want to actually hear what I have to say on this one.”

Brad gestures for him to go ahead, his smirk gentling into a smile. “Well, get on with it, ya dummy.”

Tuukka takes a deep breath, settling himself. “On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think it would be, if…” He maintains eye contact with Brad as he sinks to one knee, opening the cupcake box and tilting it slightly so Brad can see the ring nestled among the frosting at the tip of the Bruins Boston Crème cupcake. The diamond sparkles just as much as the gold glitter in the black frosting, and he forces himself to finish his question, despite the tears in his eyes. “If you would spend the rest of your life with me?”

Brad has his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide as his tears start to fall. “Shut up, you whole…you whole  _ fuck,  _ I…of course I will you whole fucking  _ idiot  _ I…” He’s still stammering as Tuukka gets to his feet, setting the cupcake box on the side and plucking the ring out, cleaning the frosting off with his finger.

“Is that a yes?” he asks, his voice trembling with excitement and hope and a whole slew of other things.

Brad, speechless, nods emphatically, still crying as he holds out his left hand. Tuukka gently slides the ring onto his left ring finger, and then Brad throws himself at him, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him so hard, it’s a miracle Tuukka’s able to keep them both upright.

“How long have you had this plan!? I love you so much I can’t…I fucking hate you you stupid sweethearted  _ idiot  _ ugh  _ GOD, _ ” Brad sobs into his neck, holding onto Tuukka with everything that he has. The goalie rubs one hand down Brad’s back, shushing him gently as he looks over to Alyssa, who is also openly crying.

“Did you get it all?” he asks, and she gives him a thumbs up, despite the tears running down her face.

“Every second of it,” she promises.

Brad picks his head up at that, and then looks at Tuukka, laughing softly. “Someone should tell Pasta.”

“Out of everyone on the team, why him?”

“Because now, we’re  _ never  _ gonna stop being married.”

Now it’s Tuukka’s turn to hide his face into Brad’s shoulder, laughing at this sheer ridiculousness. But this was why he proposed in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've ever written for them and i jump right to this. go big or go home, right? 
> 
> it me [tumblr](http://matskreider.tumblr.com/) if ya want it


End file.
